


pillowtalk

by starsinureyes



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinureyes/pseuds/starsinureyes
Summary: Sanghyuk resorts to childish measures to get a message across and Taekwoon is a little slow on the uptake.





	pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaelamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/gifts).



> My first vixx fic and I barely mention my bias can't say I saw this coming.  
> Also yes I really did take this title from a Zayn song I'm sorry.  
> Also happy super belated bday/early merry xmas helen ily. Hope this shitty drabble makes up for all the torture I put you through this past year.

Taekwoon was not in a good mood. His playdate-turned-sleepover with Minyul had been abruptly canceled when the infant suddenly came down with a fever. To make matters worse, during the commute back home he decides to browse through the group chat between the members, and is horrified to find that a certain Han Sanghyuk made it his mission to break into his hyung’s room while he was away and rearrange the furniture in order to “achieve a certain _feng shui_ ”. Said maknae then went on to post pictures of the finished product, casually mentioning he may or may not have broken Taekwoon’s prized possession - his new coffee machine – during the move. Needless to say, Taekwoon did not find this as hilarious as the rest of the members, and he intended to let the (cute, Sanghyuk was really too cute for his own good) maknae know just how displeased he was as soon as he got back to the dorm.

Normally not one for loud entrances (that’s what Jaehwan and Hakyeon are for), Taekwoon makes sure to slam the door when he comes in and stomps his way to the living room, where all the other members lay sprawled on the floor watching a movie. Except one.

“WHERE IS HE?!”

A collective groan can be heard among the group, and it’s Hakyeon who looks up and raises an eyebrow at him, as if to say, ‘you’re a little slow today’.

“I’ll give you one guess”

That’s when it hits him. He really can be dense sometimes. All at once Taekwoon can feel the anger leaving him, replaced by a slight sense of embarrassment as he answers Hakyeon’s grin with a weak smile and softly treads down the hallway towards his room. He gently nudges his door open where a large figure bundled under the covers waits to greet him. Sanghyuk’s back is facing the door but he must have heard it open because he automatically stills his movements, feigning sleep. Taekwoon snorts to himself and makes his way across the room, sitting on the edge of his bed. He still can’t see Sanghyuk’s face, but he figures that might be for the best. Wouldn’t do him any good for the younger boy to see how happy the sight of him in Taekwoon’s bed makes him. A few seconds of silence pass, then:

“you weren’t supposed to be back tonight”

“Minyullie got sick so I didn’t want to make things harder on noona by staying there and came back”

“what kind of uncle doesn’t stay to take care of his sick nephew your poor noona she deserves a better brother”

“are you going to give me my bed back or not?”

“no”

“fine, then move over”

“definitely not I don’t share beds with neglectful uncles”

“I can’t believe you’re giving me this attitude when you’re in _my bed_ ”

“believe it, oldie”

Taekwoon had to hand it to Sanghyuk, the kid always knew how to get a rise out of him. Deciding he’d had enough and was willing to risk bodily harm, Taekwoon throws himself onto the bed and attempts to wrestle the sheets from its current occupant. He expects Sanghyuk to put up a fight, so he’s surprised when the boy simply freezes and releases the sheets from his grasp. Interesting. Feeling smug, Taekwoon pulls the entire bundle of blankets, leaving the maknae completely exposed to the cold in his boxers and t shirt. Taekwoon’s smug smile disappears as soon as he sees his sleeping attire, and he fights the impulse to wrap his arms around Sanghyuk to try and share some of his warmth.

It’s at this moment Sanghyuk finally rolls over to face him, and Taekwoon loses the internal battle.

He throws both arms around the boy, along with a leg over his hip for good measure. Then buries his face in the other’s neck so he can’t see how red his face is. Sanghyuk squirms and makes protesting noises but Taekwoon can tell it’s more for show than anything, and this gives him the motivation to be a little bolder. A quick tilt of the head so he can peck those adorable lips, and then his head goes right back to its hiding spot in Sanghyuk’s neck. The younger boy stills in response, before giving a soft giggle and wrapping his own (strong) arms around his hyung’s torso and squeezing gently.

It’s Taekwoon’s turn to break the silence this time:

“you could have just told me you missed me, idiot”


End file.
